Nights of Family
by Incendiar Riddle
Summary: When Alex's daughter gets scared, she comes to the rescue and all come together that night.
1. Chapter 1

Alexia looked around her, and then walked into her room. Shutting it right afterwards, she looked everywhere in her room. Then she turned off the light, then she heard a scratching and thumping sort of noise, she screamed and hid under her covers. Then a tall, platinum blonde woman stood at the door, her hand on the light switch, she had just turned it on and rushed towards the cowering child, and picking up Alexia and sitting her on the lady's lap, Alexia hugged the woman tightly who also hugged her back while kissing the top of her head while murmuring "It's okay Alexia, mummy's here!" Then a slightly tall boy with red hair and blue eyes stood at the door with a young red haired girl and younger blonde haired boy all with blue eyes, except the girl had green eyes. Alex gestured for the rest of the group to come over where they were, and she murmured each child's name "John, Max, Alexia, and Lily." Then a young blonde haired girl with brown eyes came in with a tall red haired man, Alex smiled at her husband Ron and her daughter Ashlee May, named after her school best friend who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Together they were a family, though Lily was only staying here because her mother and father were out of town and was being taken care of while her brothers were at Hogwarts. John should have been at Hogwarts but he was visiting for the Hogsmeade Weekend. They all spent the night in the living room with a fire in the fireplace.

The End, and Review!


	2. Author Note 2

OH MY GOSH! Just tonight I was looking at my story traffic after writing a email to support about them missing a category in movies that I just watched on YouTube, Dadnapped. I couldn't believe what I saw! Many of hits on Isabelle Cullen's Diary, so now. After I've finished writing the 3rd chapter to Slytherin Prince Cares, I'll be working on more diary entries for that story! But don't expect it until I'm back at school in January, and more than likely then. I might not have time since in January I have exams coming up in the end of the month but totally I will update it, as soon as I have time. After I read some of the dumb diary books, they are totally funny and awesome! Plus, I love all of my fans! You guys have made my night! So for a privilege for all of you fans/readers. I'm giving you guys a preview of my almost done chapter of Slytherin Prince Cares!

_Ron chuckled, and said "Harry. That's a small little first year. And incase, you don't remember, she's a Malfoy! Really, be friends with a young Malfoy!" Hermione glared at him as Alex's waterworks started up again, and Hermione hugged Alex once more, and comforting her by rubbing small circles on her back. Harry shook his head, and then says to Ron "I don't give a bloody hell if she is a Malfoy. I can just sense that she isn't like a normal Malfoy. She's crying, for one. For two she hasn't called Hermione a mudblood!" Alex looked at Harry with bright eyes, and hugged Harry after letting go of Hermione. She glared at Ron, who got a very frightened face, and his voice got all high and squeak. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron confused, and Harry asks Ron "Have you seen a spider mate?" Ron shook his head, and pointed at Alex, and says "She scares me! She's glaring at me, and I'm afraid that she'll do something! I'm sorry little girl! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!" Then ran from the room towards the Great Hall._

I found writing Ron's one line of squealing don't hurt me was funny, and as I read it over and over, it still makes me laugh and I can hear his squealing in my head. So watch out for the new chapter to come out and sorry for another author note instead of update. But at least you got a preview, so watch out for the new chapter. Plus Shadow Story and Violet Eyed Girl with Ferret are gonna be on hiatus, since I have a major writers block on them. So wish me luck, and Happy Boxing day, and Merry belated-Christmas!

~Hp-Twil-Fan

Love you guys always!


End file.
